Disco Door
Disco Door is a fan episode from RayTube. Starring Roles *Disco Bear *RayTube *Bella Featuring Roles *Superspeed *Robo Star *Trippy *Mom and Baby *Spook *Rose *Giggles *Cuddles Plot Disco Bear gets up to try out his wonderful door. The door plays disco music when it is opened and when someone walks in. However when Disco Bear tried it and it didn't work, he panicks and believes his house is falling apart and dying, so he calls RayTube and Bella, who work with problems like this, to try and fix it. RayTube and Bella tell Disco Bear he should go out and try not to think about it, so Disco Bear thanks them and leaves. Bella asks RayTube which door is the disco door, but RayTube said that he forgot, which caused Bella to slap RayTube in the back of his head, as Disco Bear's house has a ton of doors and look the same. RayTube then remembers that the door is powered with batteries, so all they have to do is to find the door with the pack, and they call the RoboSpeedTrip Trio with Cuddles, Mom and Baby, Rose, and Spook. Disco Bear is sitting lonely and feels depressed, wondering if his door would be fine. Giggles, noticing his gloomy appearance, gives Disco Bear some bacon for free, in which he accepts gladly. It goes back to the rest who are attempting to fix Disco Bear's door by ripping off the door, which they had gotton a corner off. RayTube then takes the side and starts ripping it apart, finding the cords which are pretty much torn and ripped. RayTube takes out the mess and hands them to Spook, who hands them to Rose, who hands them to Mom, who hands them to Baby, who eats them. Trippy, Superspeed, and Robo Star stare in amazement. They ripped off the rest of the corners and throw them all over the place, to where one flies out the window and crushed Cuddles, who was walking by. Disco Bear walks out of the store, strapping his jacket back up and combing his messed up hair decides to head home to check on the process. RayTube gladly puts on the last corner and with a nod, tries out the door. The door suddenly goes crazy and catches RayTube on fire. He starts running around and runs into Trippy, who also catches on fire and begins running around. Soon everyone inside is on fire, as well as the house. The Disco Music that plays plays in a very loud volume, causing everyone's ears to start bleeding. RayTube finally dies from the fire, Bella's head explodes, Trippy's ears explode and he dies from that, Robo Star malfunctions after water is poured on him from the late sprinkles. Soon the house explodes, to where Disco Bear is just arriving. He screams but takes out a button and presses it, revealing a new house. Then he says "Oh yeah" and the episode ends. Deaths #Cuddles is crushed by a corner of Disco Bear's door. #RayTube burns to death #Bella's head explodes #Trippy's ears explode #Mom, Baby, Spook, Rose, and Superspeed die in the explosian Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images